


Listening In

by Valemon (ajora)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Valemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph overhears Sokka playing with fire. Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening In

**Author's Note:**

> Filled out a request with a fic for the Avatar Kink Meme on LJ. The original thread has been lost to the great bit bucket in the sky, so I'm reposting here. Takes place around 3.12/3.13. Prompt: Sokka/Zuko with Toph listening in.

The Western Air Temple was quiet at night, the only sounds coming from a stray night breeze or the random rustling and sleepy murmurs of her companions. Sometimes, when Toph woke up during the night and couldn't go back to sleep, she stayed up to listen to Sokka snore.

This wasn't being helped by the fact that he wasn't in his sleeping bag. Perturbed, she got up from the ground to feel around. One muffled stomp gave her a good idea of how many bodies were clustered around the camp fire, and her curiosity piqued when she realized they were two people short. She walked quietly towards the temple's interior, her senses on high alert for any differences from the previous day. Another stomp and she had a decent idea of where the walls were in respect to her and the sizes of the rooms. They were dormitories, Aang mentioned in passing, though she hadn't cared at the time.

She wandered further into the dormitories, checking each room's occupancy with her earthbending until she could hear muffled speech from one close by. Torn between curiosity and exasperation at the two for breaking away from the group to talk, she settled by the jamb and tilted an ear against the door.

"You want this, don't you, you little slut," Sokka hissed. Her breath caught in surprise. "Tell me how much you want my cock in you."

The growl that passed as a response was faint, but just loud enough for her to hear. Whatever the other person said afterwards was too soft and mumbled for her to understand. The sharp, hard slap of a hand against a broader expanse of skin astonished her even more than the words; she never imagined Sokka was that kind of person. "Louder! Come on, princess, you know you have to take one for the team."

Somehow, once she heard Zuko's sarcastic voice, Sokka's behavior made a lot more sense."...by taking it up the-"

A slap again, and Toph had a good idea what was being hit. Sokka's voice was now rather irked. "We both know what you'll be doing. Go on now."

Zuko let out another growl, which was again met with a slap and followed by some sounds she couldn't identify. As she raked her mind for an approximation, it seemed that whatever Sokka was doing to Zuko had elicited a whimper. Zuko whimpered? "Stop teasing me! I need-"

"That's it, princess, tell Sokka what you need."

"I need your cock in me," Zuko hissed out in a rush. Her face felt rather hot as she realized what exactly was going on.

Another slap. "You know what Sokka likes to hear."

Zuko groaned and fabric rustled, and Toph had reason to assume that he was feeling humiliated now. A grin spread across her face unchecked as she filed this memory away for future blackmail material. "I need your huge, magnificent cock in my virgin ass. Please."

Another slap. Sokka was enjoying this entirely too much. "Please, what?"

"Please, Master Sokka. Fuck me."

Toph liked to think she was wise in the ways of the world, but listening in on Sokka and Zuko having sex was a whole new experience. Every slap of skin on skin, wet-sounding impacts, grunts, and moans were something she hadn't quite witnessed before, and this was proving to be worth getting up for. And-

"Who's your daddy?"

"Ugh! What does that even mean? My fath-"

"Come on, pussyboy, you know what it means!"

"You are, okay?! Shut up and fuck me harder!"

She was expanding her vocabulary and had even more fodder to tease both of them.

By the next morning, after Sokka and Zuko expended themselves and she skipped back to the camp fire with a whole new world of verbal jabs to unleash on them, Toph was positively gleeful. When she heard Sokka and Zuko shamble onto the open air ledge that served as the campsite, she grinned and waited for them to get close enough to hear.

"Good show last night, Master Sokka."

Sometimes, rarely, she wished she could have seen the looks on their faces.


End file.
